Three Dark Sisters
by Flor Sorceri
Summary: En un juego a muerte que decidirá el curso de la humanidad, tres hermanas se encuentran de pronto escuchando voces, manifestando poderes que deberían ser solo partes de leyenda y siendo las participantes del juego más anticipadas y buscadas por todo el mundo... Porque cada miles de años el Caos debe descender sobre la Tierra y ellas están destinadas a reinarlo. Si es que ganan.


**Prólogo**

 **Lost It All**

 _ **I ruled the world,**_

 _ **With these hands I shook The Heavens to the ground.**_

 _ **I laid the Gods to rest.**_

 _ **I held the key to the kingdom,**_

 _ **Lions guarding castle walls.**_

 _ **Hail the Queens of Death.**_

 _Hace miles y miles de años el juego dio inicio..._

La fría celda en la que había sido botado cuando fue capturado, parecía hacerse cada vez más pequeña, restringiéndolo, asfixiándolo. El hielo del que estaban hechas las paredes se volvía cada vez más insoportable.

Por lo regular a él le gustaba la temperatura fría, era una caricia refrescante contra su ardiente y febril piel, pero este frío era duro y cruel. Se metía en tu interior y desgarraba tus músculos, tus huesos, congelaba la sangre a tal grado, que se hacía pedazos dentro de ti.

Era un frío inhumano, nadie, ni siquiera él que tenía súper poderes, podía sobrevivir a estas condiciones por mucho tiempo.

Nadie... Excepto ella.

El chico apretó los dientes, tan fuerte que estaba seguro que se rompería la mandíbula en cualquier momento. Prefería sentir ese tipo de dolor, a seguir aguantando ese horrendo frío que volvía sus extremidades insensibles. No sabía cuánto tiempo había estado en ese lugar, los segundos se difuminan a su alrededor hasta convertirse en minutos, horas, días. El tiempo no tenía significado en esa celda, nada parecía cambiar, ni la luz, ni la oscuridad. Solo había frío. Dulce y doloroso hielo infinito.

Solo sabía que no podía haber estado encerrado ahí más que unos cuantos días, como había dicho, nadie podía aguantar esta temperatura mucho tiempo, a lo mucho que le calculaba que él la resistiría sería una semana. Sin embargo, lo que le preocupaba no era su supervivencia, sino la de sus hermanos, que también habían sido capturados por ella.

Sus dos hermanos pequeños no tenían el poder para resistir esta temperatura. Si, ellos eran fuertes y poseían poderes extraordinarios y más allá de la imaginación, pero todo don que pudieran tener sería nulo si no tenían fuego en sus venas como él. Fuego para pelear contra este hielo que los rodeaba.

Esa era la única razón por la que él, a pesar de estar en lo más profundo de su dominio, aún podía presentar una pelea. Solo tenía que esperar a que llegara, aunque sabía que no llegaría sola. Si lo que ella le había dicho era cierto, sus hermanos aún estarían con vida... Solo para enfrentarse a sus hermanas.

Eran un regalo, según ella. Un sacrificio para iniciar el nuevo mundo.

El chico de diecinueve años apretó los puños, el aura roja, que ardía como el núcleo de un volcán, se incrementó por la rabia y la impotencia... Solo para volver a ser aplastada por ese maldito hielo.

Su poder se iba debilitando cada vez que el frío lo golpeaba, cuando él intentaba defenderse. No podía durar por mucho más tiempo.

Y reconocer eso dañaba su ego, aunque desde un principio él había sabido, muy en el fondo que sus hermanos y él no era rivales para Las Tres Reinas, no cuando ellas eran más grandes que ellos, más sabias y habían entrenado desde pequeñas para destruir al mundo y a cualquiera que se interpusiera en su camino.

Pero habían sido arrogantes, descuidados y llenos de su inflado ego masculino. ¿Cómo tan siquiera podían imaginarse que unas chicas pudieran alguna vez vencerlos? ¿A ellos, Los Tres Caballeros? Ellos que nacieron para derrotarlas, para destruirlas y desatar el caos más puro y cruel que este Apocalipsis podía crear.

Por supuesto, las tres hermanas eran seis años mayores que ellos, pero ¿qué eran esos escasos años, cuando ellos tenían la fuerza y astucia masculina? En sus mentes prepotentes no era nada... Cuál equivocados estaban.

Habían luchado, habían venido a matar a la hermana mayor, porque sabían que sin ella las otras dos no eran nada. Claro que poseían poderes tan grandes como la mayor, pero su inteligencia y astucia era lo que la hacía la más peligrosa, ella podía comandar a sus hermanas y llevarlas a la gloria aún si no tuviera sus poderes de hielo.

Ella era la contraparte del chico.

Cuanto la odiaba, no sólo porque los había humillado a él y a sus hermanos, sino porque ella era como él. Era un genio de la estrategia y de la guerra, poseía una crueldad formidable y era tan fría en personalidad como físicamente. Sin embargo, había algo que ella tenía y que el chico no, algo que la hacía más poderosa y perversa que él: locura.

La chica estaba completa y retorcidamente loca. Era impredecible y sus poderes explotaban con facilidad. Un solo ataque histérico de ella, destruía ciudades enteras. Sin lugar a dudas, el Dios del Caos que las había creado, había construido bien sus perfectas armas letales para desatar el caos.

El chico sintió sus presencias antes de verlas, los poderes de ellas latían con tal fuerza, que prácticamente la energía era palpable. Al fin la espera había terminado. Aun si no pudiera sentir su energía, el chico sabía que no podía ser nadie más que ella, nadie más habitaba esta pirámide, nadie sobreviviría. Ella la había construido así, su paranoica locura la hacía incapaz de compartir sus dominios con nadie, ni siquiera sus amadas hermanas. Por eso había tardado tanto, tenía que llamar a sus hermanas de sus respectivos palacios para que se le unieran a esta fiesta, a esta ejecución.

El chico no se movió de su posición sentada y recargada contra la pared, su mirada fija en la puerta de barrotes, esperando con ansias ver a sus enemigas.

La primera en aparecer ante su vista fue la más pequeña de las hermanas: la Reina Azul. Todos consideraban que era la hermana más bondadosa y generosa de las tres, que no estaba tan retorcida como las mayores, debido a que está solo quería purgar al mundo de la maldad y el caos, pero el chico sabía que era una mentira.

Su hermano menor era contraparte de ella, dos caras de una misma moneda. Sabía que la infame Reina Azul solo era una niña mimada que se creía mejor que todos y que si alguien no era digno o no tenía su aprobación, debía morir. Por supuesto que nadie tenía su bendición, por lo que el mundo entero debía morir ante sus ojos. Hipócrita, fingía ser gentil, pero en realidad estaba tan podrida y trastornada por dentro como las otras dos.

Sin embargo, el chico debía admitir que la Reina Azul parecía la viva imagen de un ángel. Nadie nunca sospecharía que detrás de esos ojos azules como el cielo y los rizos dorados como el sol, se ocultaba un psicópata. En especial si se vestía así: un vestido largo, de corte griego y del blanco más puro que la nieve, sandalias y joyas doradas que adornaban su cuello, orejas y muñecas. La corona de flores de oro que adornaba su cabeza acentuaba su apariencia angelical. Y por si fuera poco, siguiéndole los talones estaban un lobo negro como la noche y un tigre de bengala, las bestias se movían a su alrededor y se frotaban contra sus piernas intentando llamar su atención. Sin embargo, cuando notaron la presencia del chico los dos animales se prepararon para atacar, como si el pobre chico, encerrado en una jaula, fuera una amenaza para la poderosa Reina Azul.

—Shh, shh. _Shtormovoy_ , _Pepel_ , no se le gruñe así a un invitado. ¡Es de mala educación! —El lobo bajó su cabeza y se puso a juguetear con el vestido de la reina, pero el tigre de bengala gruñó más fuerte, a lo que su dueña respondió con un jadeo de indignación—. ¡Tampoco se está permitido comerse al invitado de otra persona! _Shtormovoy_ , quiero que seas educada, estamos en casa de mi hermana y ese —la rubia señaló al chico— es su invitado, no nuestro. Cuando regresemos a nuestra casa, prometo darte una cena especial.

El tigre volvió a gruñir pero esta vez más... Suave. La Reina Azul se echó a reír, su sonrisa de puro deleite, su risa era como el sonido de una campana de cristal. Ella en serio parecía el ángel que todos los esclavos la llamaban, hasta que...

—Claro. Será castaño y de ojos verdes, creo que tengo alguien así en los calabozos. ¡Espero en serio que siga con vida porque si no...! —la chica suspiro pesadamente, tristemente—. Es difícil conseguir buenos bocadillos para mis mascotas hoy en día, los humanos cada vez escasean más. ¡Son muy débiles!

Al chico en serio no le importaba que esta chica matara a humanos dándoselos de comer a las bestias salvajes que llamaba mascotas, lo que en serio le molestaba era como la gente que aún quedaba, esos inmundos humanos, podían seguir llamando a esta... Bruja Azul alguien puro y gentil. ¿Cómo podían seguir adorándola a ella y a sus hermanas? Era una locura.

El lobo negro empezó a gemir mientras se frotaba contra las piernas de la rubia, la cual río de nuevo y se hincó para acariciar a su mascota.

—También habrá algo especial para ti, _Pepel_. Se lo mucho que te gustan los de piel oscura, estuve guardando este especialmente para ti.

Tanto el lobo como el tigre lamieron cada uno las mejillas de la reina, como si ellos hubieran entendido todo lo que ella había dicho. Y lo habían hecho, así como ella había entendido lo que ellos decían, ese era su poder especial. Así como su hermana mayor tenía el dominio sobre el hielo, la Reina Azul lo tenía sobre la voz. Ella podía hablar cualquier idioma o lenguaje que existió o existirá, no importaba si era humano o animal, ella lo entendería.

Sin embargo, eso no era todo, también su voz podía ser un arma. Se decía que podía hacer que todos hicieran lo que ella quisiera solo con escucharla, el chico no estaba seguro si eso era verdad, debido a que nunca nadie había presenciado a la reina usar ese poder. Pero lo que sí sabía es que ella podía matar con esa voz de campanilla que poseía, oírla cantar era la peor tortura que podía existir. No porque cantara feo, todo lo contrario, sino porque su canto angelical era como veneno y su grito una explosión nuclear.

Todo lo opuesto a los poderes de su hermano.

— _C_ _hto vy delayete?_ —la hermana mediana entró en su campo de visión.

La Reina Verde era más alta que la rubia y desde luego más oscura. Mientras la Reina Azul parecía todo un ángel de luz y delicadeza femenina, su hermana mayor era una presencia imponente de fuerza y brutalidad. Eso no quería decir que fuera menos hermosa que la rubia, no. La Reina Verde era una de las mujeres más hermosas que el chico había visto nunca, con su cabello corto negro azulado como la noche, sus ojos verde jade y el cuerpo de una divina amazona, la hermana mediana igual podía pasar por una damisela delicada en apuros... Si no fuera porque su aura desprendía en cada oleada el poder de un guerrero.

Nacida y curtida para la lucha, la morena era uno de los seres más fuertes en un campo de batalla. No había guerra que no hubiera ganado ella sola con su espada, hacha o con sus desnudos puños, su fuerza misma podía crear terremotos de magnitudes alarmantes y terroríficas, y por si fuera poco tenía el poder sobre los venenos. Su propia piel desprendía el veneno más letal nunca visto en la Tierra, nadie podía soportar la más leve caricia y cualquier cosa que tocara quedaba contaminado por su poder. Se decía que no había guerrero más fuerte que ella... Excepto el hermano mediano del chico.

Su hermano había nacido para destruir a esta guerrera y llevarla sobre sus rodillas. Si tan solo hubieran hecho caso y hubieran entrenado más...

La Reina Verde, como todo guerrero, vestía una armadura plateada, sin embargo, la armadura era muy femenina. Si bien protegía todas las partes vitales del cuerpo, también acentuaba todas las curvas femeninas, una táctica para distraer al enemigo. Una capa verde ondeaba en su espalda, dos largas espadas a cada lado de sus caderas y una corona de navajas de plata estaba decorando su cabeza. Un ceño fruncido arruinaba el bello rostro de la morena.

La hermana mediana era conocida por casi no hablar, todo lo contrario a la Reina Azul, solo en raras ocasiones se le oía y muy pocos conocían el sonido de su voz. La Reina Verde había dejado claro desde muy temprana edad que la única forma de comunicarse para ella era en un campo de batalla, destruyendo y masacrando todo a su paso.

Aunque ella no era tan cruel como sus dos hermanas, ni era confundida por un ángel, la morena era, como su poder, un terremoto o una plaga que arrasaba con todo y no dejaba nada vivo a su paso. Tenía una enorme sed de sangre y destrucción, pero al menos, y al contrario que sus hermanas que les gustaba jugar, ella mataba todo y a todos de una manera rápido y precisa. Aunque había ocasiones en las que le gustaba experimentar con sus poderes, ver qué tan profundo podía llegar con sus venenos, observando fascinada como la vida de sus víctimas desaparecía poco a poco... Se parecía demasiado a su hermano, solo que él si le gustaba hablar. Y mucho.

—Consiento a mis mascotas, _sestra_ —contesto la rubia, volteando hacia arriba para mirar a su hermana mayor, la cual rodó los ojos como respuesta.

—Deja a tus bestias y ve a hacer lo que te dije —el chico en seguida se puso tenso ante el sonido de esa voz fría y cortante como el hielo que los rodeaba—. No querrás hacer a tu regalo esperar, ¿o sí, hermanita?

La Reina Azul soltó un grito de emoción. Las paredes retumbaron por un momento debido al sonido, sin embargo el grito que había lanzado la rubia era de pura felicidad, no estaba destinado a matar o destruir.

—¡Amo los obsequios! —Ella se paró rápidamente, mientras daba pequeños saltitos de emoción—. ¿Dónde está? ¿Es él? —Señaló al chico.

—No, ese es mío, _sestra_. El tuyo está a dos puertas más adelante, ve... antes de que se enfríe.

Podía sentir la sonrisa de esa perra ante su broma personal. Maldita, su hermano más pequeño había estado tan cerca de él, si tan solo lo hubiera sabido tal vez hubiera podido intentar algo. Pero hablar no era una opción, no cuando cada vez que intentabas abrir la boca el frío se precipitaba a tu interior como una navaja tratado de rajarte la lengua y los pulmones. El chico apretó sus puños hasta que sus uñas se enterraron en sus palmas y le sacaron sangre. Sangre que en segundos quedó congelada en sus manos y en el suelo.

La Reina Azul se apresuró hacia dónde la hermana mayor le había dicho, sus bestias siguieron la forma flotante de su dueña. Era bien sabido que para seguir las falsas historias de su sangre angelical, la Reina Azul prefería volar todo el tiempo, rara vez caminaba, y su vuelo siempre dejaba una estela de color azul claro. Tal vez no tenía alas, pero ella podía tocar el cielo cada vez que quisiera, al igual que sus hermanas, el chico y sus hermanos.

—Tu regalo está en los calabozos especiales de hasta abajo —dijo la voz fría a la Reina Verde—. Aunque nadie pueda creerlo, él es que me ha dado más problemas al intentar retenerlo en las celdas. Su fuerza es formidable, _sestra_ , no voy a negar eso, pero una vez que lo congelé, dejó de molestarme.

¿Congelar? Esa perra de hielo, ¿había congelado a su hermano? Iba a matarla con sus ardientes manos. Usaría todo el fuego que él tenía para derretir, quemar, desmembrar, decapitar y destruir a esa puta de hielo. La quemaría, ¡oh, como lo disfrutaría! Después de todo el gran temor del frío es lo caliente.

Y el chico estaba hecho de fuego, mientras su contraparte estaba hecha de hielo.

La Reina Verde se fue de ahí sin decir nada más, sus pasos eran lo único que llenaba el pesado silencio. El chico no pudo evitar notar que las dos hermanas estaban vestidas como siempre, no traían ni pesados abrigos ni kilos y kilos de ropa. Al parecer su contraparte podía proteger a otros de su frío, hacerlos inmune. Como ella lo era.

La Reina Roja apareció enfrente de él en toda su desnuda gloria.

Ella era la más grande contradicción de las tres hermanas. La Reina Azul en serio parecía el ángel que todos creían que era, la Reina Verde a pesar de sus curvas era sin lugar a dudas una guerrera, lo tenía escrito en cada bella facción de su rostro. Pero esta... Perra, zorra, puta de hielo, no tenía nada que ver con su dominio.

Si, su piel era extremadamente pálida, inclusive sus labios y mejillas eran azules por el frío, y había una fina capa de hielo que la cubría de pies a cabeza. Escarcha que la protegía de cualquier espada que quisiera herirla, había nieve y copos de nieve decorando su cuerpo y su cabello... ¡Ella tenía el símbolo de su poder en un tatuaje vivo, que se movía, respiraba y podía manifestarse si ella se lo ordenaba!

En esos momentos el Dragón de Hielo tenía el cuerpo enrollado en la pierna derecha de la chica, las alas descansando en su espalda y la cabeza reposando en su cadera derecha. Parecía dormido, el chico no pudo evitar admirar su belleza, las escamas eran plateadas, con reflejos... Rojos. No parecía para nada un dragón de hielo, así como ella no poseía ni una característica que la nombrará reina del frío.

Le habían dado el nombre de la Reina Roja por dos razones, la primera su largo cabello rizado era rojo cobrizo, como las llamas rojas y doradas de un cálido fuego. Esa larga cabellera le llegaba hasta las rodillas y actuaba como una delicada cortina para sus partes más femeninas, pero claro, no lograba ocultar todo. Una corona hecha de hielo y copos de nieve estaba posada en esa cabeza, era lo único que ella siempre vestía.

Sin embargo lo más impresionante de todo, de toda su exquisita belleza, eran sus ojos... Esos ojos de un rosa pálido, delicado y cálido. El rosa más suave que podía adquirí un rubor, una flor, te podían dejar sin aliento solo con verlos. Pero, si mirabas más atentamente, más fijamente, podías ver lo que el chico veía en esos ojos: frialdad y locura pura, creando el caos más retorcido que podía existir dentro de esa chica.

Había tanto poder en esa delicada y femenina forma, al chico le daba rabia solo de mirarla. No podía evitar desearla, ¿quién no la querría? La Reina Roja sin lugar a dudas era exquisita, una diosa mucho más sensual que sus otras hermanas, pero el chico sabía que esa muñeca de hielo no se quebraría ante sus atenciones como todos los demás lo harían. Al contrario, el que saldría roto sería él.

—Tu sangre se ve muy bien en mi hielo —dijo la reina mientras se acercaba hasta chocar con los barrotes. Sus manos tomando las barras, su cabello flotando como una capa, exponiendo sus pechos, que chocaban con cada respiración contra los barrotes de hielo.

El chico no dijo nada, solo la observó con sus poderosos y aterradores ojos color escarlata, la profundidad de su mirada rivalizaba con el frío de la habitación. Cualquiera se intimidaba ante su mirada roja, pero no ella. Nunca ella, que amaba el color rojo: el de sus ojos, el de su pelo, el de la sangre. La segunda razón por la que la llamaron la Reina Roja.

—Tú te ves bien en mi hielo —los barrotes de hielo se derritieron, permitiendo pasar a su reina, ella se acercó, sus pies descalzos no hacían ni el más mínimo sonido al tocar el suelo de hielo—. Tan apuesto como no otro que haya visto, tan ardiente como la lava misma, tan rojo como la sangre, tan... Rompible.

El chico no caería en su juego, sabía que esta chica de veinticinco años solo estaba jugando con él, intentado provocarlo. La Reina Roja era conocida por su carencia de sentimientos y emociones, era tan insensible como el hielo que controlaba. Nunca había sentido y nunca sentiría otra emoción que no fuera ambición, venganza, crueldad y satisfacción al dañar a otros. Las únicas personas que se sabía que quería eran sus hermanas, pero de ahí... Ella solo quería conquistar y dominar el mundo, que todos se arrodillaran ante ella y le rindieran tributo, para luego asesinar a todos después de que la hayan aburrido.

El chico también era conocido por ser el más frío de sus hermanos, el más retórico y despiadado. Él sólo podía hacer caer al mundo, pero nunca lo lograría si no se deshacía de esta chica.

—Tan joven —la pelirroja continuo caminando hasta quedar prácticamente encima de él—, e ingenuo. Muy ingenuo —ella se arrodilló hasta quedar a su misma altura. Sus ojos rosas brillaban como estrellas detrás de esas hebras de cabello cobrizo, que tapaban la mitad de su rostro—. La arrogancia es lo que te llevará a tu ruina, a ti y a tus hermanos. Pero no debería sorprendernos, el Dios del Caos que los creó debió de ser así de estúpido. ¿Quién es? ¿Khorne? ¿Nurgle? ¿Slaanesh?

El chico no dijo nada, no porque no supiera, solo porque no le daría el gusto de revelar el nombre de su creador. Tanto él como ella sabían que el verdadero poder residía en el conocimiento. Ellos sabían todo sobre Las Tres Reinas, después de todo habían sido creados específicamente para derrotarlas en el juego de los dioses, eran los únicos que podían realmente llegar a matarlas y así poder destruir el mundo. Desatar el caos que ellos y su creador tanto adoraban, no estos juegos estúpidos de reinados, lujos y torturas sin sentido que a estas chicas les gustaba jugar.

No, sus hermanos y él veían más allá de reinar a un grupo de débiles humanos, ellos veían la destrucción total de esa patética especie, convertir este mundo en un parque desolado. Traer el verdadero fin y muerte de todo.

Pero estas tres chicas, que a pesar de ser malvadas, crueles y locas, se interponían en su camino. Hasta la Reina Verde que solo le interesaba matar y destruir, no acabaría con el mundo, porque sin humanos, ¿quién adoraría su fuerza y sus habilidades en batalla? Nadie.

«¡Patéticas niñas mimadas!» Pero eso no fue lo que dijo en voz alta, el chico se inclinó hasta que apenas un suspiro separaba sus labios febriles de los de hielo.

—¿Qué se siente, Pinky, estar en completa desventaja? ¿No saber nada sobre tu enemigo? ¿Eh?

El chico sabía que sus palabras la habían hecho rabiar. No había nada que odiara más la Reina Roja que ser ignorante, no lo toleraba, y el descenso brusco de temperatura solo confirmó su ira. Sin embargo, su rostro seguía vacío, carente de alguna emoción.

—Lo único que necesito saber por ahora, _Krasnyy Vsadnik_ , es como matarte. Y por fortuna, nací con ese conocimiento.

El chico no reaccionó ante la mención de su título, él se había asegurado que ella lo supiera y que sus hermanas supieran los de sus hermanos. El chico alzó una mano y la posó en la helada mejilla de la reina. Un ligero siseo se escuchó en el momento del contacto, el sonido que pasa cuando algo caliente toca algo frío.

Para su gran asombro ella no se apartó del contacto, al contrario, ella sujeto su muñeca para evitar que él retirara la mano de su mejilla cuando el antinatural frío de su piel empezó a quemar. La escarcha empezó a expandirse hacia él, pero el caballero no se rendiría tan fácilmente. Usando cada gramo que aun poseía de su fuerza y poder, convocó el fuego en su interior.

—La locura, Pinky, es lo que te llevara a tu ruina.

Pronto, ambas manos estaban sujetando esas tersas y heladas mejillas, quemando e intentado devorar esa piel congelada. A pesar de que el contacto era agresivo y destinado a crear el mayor daño posible, el chico no pudo evitar maravillarse por el contacto de su piel. Por lo regular él no soportaba el contacto de la piel desnuda, era repulsivo. La piel de un humano siempre era muy delicada, no podía soportar el contacto de algo tan caliente como lo era su piel, terminaban quemados, supurando sangre y fluidos de sus poros ardientes.

Eso no era algo divertido, que murieran tan fácilmente… Inaudito. Él amaba cuando alguien podía aguantar horas y horas de dulce y lenta tortura, como la sangre se derramaba poco a poco en el suelo o manchaba su piel. Por eso, reservaba su toque lo más que podía, no quería que sus juguetes se quebraran antes de que la verdadera diversión empezara. Pero ella… ella ni siquiera parpadeaba ante el calor que él emanaba, solo lo miraba con esos extraños ojos brillantes.

El siseo era cada vez más fuerte, agua caía de sus mejillas como si fueran lágrimas, vapor empezaba a inundar la habitación y ella seguía sin reaccionar. Era molesto.

No supo cuánto tiempo estuvieron así, solo observándose, hasta que un sonido demasiado dulce para existir empezó a llenar el silencio de los calabozos. La Reina Roja apartó su mirada de la de él, e inclinó su cabeza ligeramente, para intentar escuchar mejor el bello sonido que se estaba reproduciendo.

El chico podía decir que alguien estaba cantando una canción, una nana y podía muy bien imaginarse a quién pertenecía esa voz celestial.

—Parece que mi hermanita ya está empezando a jugar con su juguete nuevo —dijo la pelirroja volviendo a centrar su atención en él. La chica lentamente levanto su otra mano y con ella tomó la otra muñeca del chico, su agarre era firme, irrompible, pero suave—. ¿Sabes qué es lo mejor de poder controlar el frío y el hielo? —Ella no espero a que él contestara—. Que no tengo que preocuparme por limpiar la sangre o cualquier fluido que salga del cuerpo... Este se congela justo antes de siquiera tocar mi perfecto suelo.

La reina apretó su agarre dolorosamente, uñas que antes eran cortas y normales, empezaron a alargarse antinaturalmente, enterrándose en la piel del chico, inyectando hielo puro a su sistema circulatorio. El fuego que él había estado sosteniendo milagrosamente contra ella, se extinguió en un parpadear.

El caballero no pudo evitar gritar de dolor. Ese frío que estaba dentro de él era como ácido, era todo lo contrario a lo que él era, de lo que él estaba hecho. Su cuerpo luchaba por rechazar ese poder, ese veneno, pero era inútil. El frío estaba tanto dentro como fuera de él, y pronto él sería parte de ese hielo.

Sin embargo, antes de que ese poder acabara con él, la chica lo soltó, se levantó y se alejó de él todo lo que la celda le permitía. Era como si quisiera darle un respiro de ella, como si quisiera que se recuperara un poco antes de continuar jugando.

El caballero a pesar del estupor de su mente, pudo observar perfectamente cómo esas delicadas manos que antes lo habían sostenido suavemente ahora parecían garras filosas, hechas de hielo, que se derritieron para dejar ver de nuevo esas delicadas y femeninas manos.

Gritos empezaron a sonar, siguiendo a la dulce voz, pero de alguna forma sin opacarla. Eran desgarradores, llenos de dolor y sufrimiento, los gritos de su hermano menor.

El caballero apretó los dientes e intentó incorporarse, tenía que llegar a donde estaba su hermano, tenía que salvarlo de esa perra con cara de ángel. Sin embargo no llegó ni a la puerta cuando la Reina Roja se interpuso en su camino. Ella era una mujer alta, pero no se compraba con el metro noventa y dos del chico. Así parados se notaba demasiado la diferencia física de ambos. Ella se veía tan delgada y curvilínea, frágil y suave, mientras el _Krasnyy Rytsar'_ era corpulento, con músculos y dureza que mostraba su masculinidad y poder. Por supuesto, de todos sus hermanos él era el que tenía el porte más elegante, así como ella, que a pesar de estar completamente desnuda, solo con su dragón decorando su piel, poseía más porte autoritario y de realeza que ningún vestido o joya nunca podría darle.

Ella y él habían nacido para liderar.

—Hazte a un lado.

La chica inclinó la cabeza a un lado, su larga y roja cabellera fluyendo como un río de lava hacia el suelo.

—¿O qué? —Él no contestó, no sabía qué decir. Las amenazas no servirían, no cuando él no estaba en su mejor momento. Si había algo que odiara más que a ella y su debilidad, eran las mentiras—. ¿Acaso no te gusta el sonido que hacen las personas cuando son torturadas? —El silencio fue respuesta suficiente—. Claro que te gusta, solo que esta vez es tu hermano el que está siendo torturado, el que está gritando, no un mendigo o una prostituta cualquiera.

La reina empezó a levitar, hasta quedar a la misma altura que el caballero. Por primera vez, desde que la conoció, vio una emoción en su rostro, en sus ojos, que de pronto no parecían tan brillantes. Estaban más centrados y poseían una infinita tristeza. El chico no entendía la razón del cambio repentino en ella.

La pelirroja puso ambas manos en sus hombros, como si quisiera abrazarlo, pero no hizo ningún movimiento para acercarlo a ella.

—Yo también moriría —su voz era un susurro, una caricia, de su aliento salían copos de nieve que acariciaban el rostro del chico— para salvar a mis hermanas de ti y de tus hermanos. De cualquiera que intentara hacerles daño... Ellas son todo lo que tengo.

Otro grito masculino, seguido por una risa femenina, se unió al cántico de la rubia y de su hermano más pequeño. La Reina Verde también ya había empezado a jugar con su otro hermano.

El chico se tensó. Lo que ocurrió después fue en tan solo un parpadeo, él estaba listo para lanzarse sobre ella e ir en ayuda de sus hermanos, pero de pronto el chico ya no estaba sobre sus pies, ahora estaba tirado en el suelo con ella sentada a horcajadas sobre su cintura. La reina lo había tirado al suelo, al parecer poseía más fuerza de lo que todos creían.

Habría sido una vista excelente, una fantasía hecha realidad para muchos hombres: tener a una belleza como ella encima, con su cabellos largo actuando como un manto, sus gloriosos pechos, llenos y maduros a un suspiro de su toque y esas piernas largas acunando su pelvis... Fantasía hecha realidad. Pero no para él, no cuando el chico la odiaba con todo su corazón y lo único que quería era arrancarle la cabeza con todo y columna vertebral, para luego aplastarlo una y otra vez hasta que de ese bello rostro solo quedara una pulpa de carne, y entonces seguiría con sus hermanas. Esa era su fantasía. Sádica y excitante.

Los ojos rosa de ella seguían con esa tristeza, mirándolo con pesar y lastima. Como si por un segundo ella lamentara todo esto, sin embargo, él no pudo estar seguro de que no lo imaginó ya que entonces ella parpadeo... Y cuando volvió a abrir sus ojos estos brillaban de nuevo con locura y sadismo. Una sonrisa aterradora apareció en su rostro.

La temperatura del cuarto volvió a bajar aún más si eso era posible, los gritos de sus hermanos, la risa y el canto de la Reina Azul, solo aumentaban más y más. El chico sabía que este era el fin y no había podido hacer nada para evitarlo.

Patético. Pero esto no se quedaría así, no... Él y sus hermanos volverían y acabarían con estas zorras. Las matarían lenta y dolorosamente, destituirían todo lo que más amaban y las dejarían indefensas ante ellos. Se vengaría por todo el dolor y sufrimiento que habían ocasionado a él y a sus hermanos. Ellos serían sus peores pesadillas hechas realidad.

—Hay que unirnos a la sinfonía, _Vsadnik_. Yo juego... Tú gritas —La Reina Roja se inclinó hasta que sus labios tocaron el lóbulo su oreja y susurró—: Tendrás que esperar mucho tiempo para que tu venganza se cumpla, y aun así no triunfaras... La copia nunca le gana a la original. Pero por el momento, ¿por qué no mejor nos divertimos haciendo realidad tu hermosa fantasía? Solo que... Con los papeles invertidos.

El Dragón de Hielo, que había permanecido dormido todo ese tiempo, ahora tenía la cabeza descansando en el pecho de ella, mirándolo fijamente con unos ojos iguales a los de su dueña: retorcidos y de un suave color rosa.

* * *

La hermosa pirámide de hielo brillaba con los colores del atardecer, una tormenta de nieve se preparaba para azotar todos los alrededores. No había nadie a kilómetros y kilómetros de distancia, todos sabían mejor que intentar aventurarse al territorio de _Krasnaya Koroleva_ , Tártaro, con sus extremas temperaturas y volátiles poderes.

Sin embargo a pesar de que la aldea más próxima estaba a miles de kilómetros de distancia, aún se podían escuchar los gritos de tortura de los _Tri Vsadnika_ , la canción de cuna de _Sinyaya Koroleva_ y las risas, las risas sin fin y maniacas de la _Krasnaya Koroleva_ y la _Zelenaya Koroleva_ , todo traído por los suaves y helados vientos del norte.

 _ **I stood above,**_

 _ **Another war, another jewel upon the crown.**_

 _ **I was the fear of men.**_

 _ **But I was blind,**_

 _ **I couldn't see the world there right in front of me,**_

 _ **But now I can.**_

La rabia la invadía por completo, su cuerpo tenso, listo para la batalla que se avecinaba y el poder en ella hacía a la misma tierra temblar.

Tenía que matarlas, destruirlas por completo hasta que no quedara nada. Era una necesidad compulsiva dentro de ella, que se la estaba comiendo viva, no podría respirar en paz hasta que esa hambre que tenía fuera satisfecha.

Hasta que asesinara a sus hermanas.

Ellas eran los únicos seres poderosos en este mundo que quedaban. Los demás jugadores habían muerto a manos de las tres... Pero ahora, cuando el Juego estaba en su cenit, cuando solo pocos seres vivos quedaban, cuando el mundo ardía en la desesperación, el momento que definirá el curso del mundo había llegado: la batalla final.

Solo uno podía ganar. Y esa sería la Reina Verde.

Las tres hermanas habían sabido desde el inicio las reglas, siempre supieron que las tres juntas no podían sobrevivir este cruel juego que Los Dioses del Caos habían creado. Traer el Armagedón al mundo, crear un reinicio de la vida, tenía un precio: solo se podía hacer a la imagen y semejanza de quién reine y solo puede reinar una persona a la vez.

Los _Tri Vsadnika_ no estaban conscientes de esto, ni que al final, cuando ningún otro enemigo quedara en pie, los hermanos tendrán que matarse entre ellos, ni que el Juego estaba destinado a crear nueva vida, más fuerte y más capaz que antes. No, ellos bailaban otro son. Quien quiera que los haya creado no tenía los mismos planes para el mundo que Tzeentch, uno de los Dioses del Caos, el Dios del Cambio y creador de Las _Tri korolevy_.

Él les había advertido, que mientras más poder tomarán este más las consumiría. Pero aunque le hubiera hecho mil advertencias, Tzeentch las había creado para eso, para codiciar el poder de otros, para matar y destruir. Para desatar el caos. Era obvio que cuando ya no quedara nadie más a quien drenar, las hermanas se tornarían una contra otra.

La Reina Verde para demostrarles a sus seguidores quién era la más fuerte de las tres, su sed de sangre y poder se había tornado insaciable. La Reina Azul para limpiar la impureza que sus hermanas se habían convertido en su mundo "perfecto", los celos que ella sentía hacia sus hermanas eran una cosa viva que la estaba consumiendo. Y la Reina Roja por locura, su paranoia llegando a tal nivel que desconfiaba de su propia sangre.

Las tres estaban en las montañas, en territorio de nadie, mirándose la una a la otra, esperando quién sería la primera en atacar. Desde luego, la más pequeña de las tres estaba vestida como toda una princesa, con su vestido azul cielo y su corona de flores de oro, y la mayor con solo un pedazo de tela envuelto en sus pechos y caderas, solo cubriendo las partes femeninas, mostrando su símbolo que se movía inquieto por su piel, una corona de hielo era el único adorno que llevaba.

Ninguna de ellas nunca sintió la necesidad de cubrir sus cuerpos con armaduras para protegerse, debido a que sus dos hermanas casi nunca se enfrascaron en peleas físicas. La rubia porque solo con abrir la boca podía matar a miles de hombre, traer a reinos enteros a sus pies. La pelirroja porque solo con una mirada o con un gesto de su mano, podía congelar ejércitos, ciudades, países enteros. Por supuesto, eso no quería decir que no supieran luchar, los únicos rivales dignos que la Reina Verde había encontrado en todos estos años, eran sus hermanas, que incluso sin usar sus dones especiales, podían hacerla en verdad sudar.

Y así sería esta pelea, puro enfrentamiento físico, usando los otros poderes que rara vez utilizaban y que todas compartían. Eran hermanas, la misma sangre corría por sus venas, pero cada una había desarrollado una habilidad especial que las diferenciaba: el hielo, la voz y las heridas, así como también la capacidad de crear terremotos con toda su fuerza comprimida. Sin embargo ahora la balanza se inclinaría hacia sus otras especialidades: la inteligencia de la pelirroja, la velocidad de la rubia y la fuerza de la morena.

Por esa razón la Reina Verde tampoco vestía su característica armadura, esta vez solo tenía puestos unas mallas de piel y una blusa de lino verde. Al igual que sus hermanas, también tenía su corona de dagas en la cabeza.

Las tres estaban listas, habían esperado este momento con temor toda su vida, pero en estos segundos, lo único que cada una sentía era esa anticipación de antes de una batalla, rabia, celos y odio. Las emociones hacia las que antes fueron sus amadas hermanas, no pararían, no hasta que terminaran con esto.

«Todo se resume en esto, queridas hermanas.» La Reina Roja en ningún momento abrió la boca, el sonido de su voz no penetró el pesado silencio de las montañas. Sin embargo todas escucharon sus palabras fuertes y claro, su voz sonando en la mente de las tres. «La traición se paga con la muerte»

Ninguna de las menores se tomó la molestia en preguntarle a la pelirroja de que traición hablaba. No tenía sentido, todo lo que en estos momentos saliera de su hermana mayor sería la locura y la paranoia hablando. La Reina Roja ya al fin había sido consumida por su sed de poder, todo lo que fuera poderoso se había convertido en una amenaza para su corona, incluyéndolas.

«Y la impureza, hermanas mías, debe ser erradicada de este mundo. ¡De mi mundo!» La Reina Azul había tocado también el fondo de su obsesión. Ella, también era la razón de porque se estaban comunicando mentalmente.

Su voz nunca debía sonar en esta batalla.

«Ustedes dos, florecitas, hablan demasiado. ¿Vamos a luchar o qué?»

Sus hermanas reaccionaron al apelativo más rápido de lo que lo hubieran hecho si las hubiera golpeado. Todas odiaban que las llamaran "florecitas".

Las tres se enfrascaron en la batalla. Volando se comieron los metros que las separaban y las tres fuerzas chocaron la una con la otra, dejando la estela de colores que las caracterizaba detrás. Puños y patadas volaban, sin embargo, sus hermanas sabían que por lejos, ella era la mejor luchadora de las tres.

La rubia y la pelirroja eran muy buenas luchadoras, la más pequeña era la más rápida de todas, por lo que era muy difícil golpearla, y la pelirroja era simplemente demasiado inteligente, podía memorizar cada táctica de pelea y usarla para su propio beneficio, ella parecía siempre estar dos pasos por delante de todos. Sin embargo, los golpes que daba la Reina Verde podían aturdirlas drásticamente, y si no eran cuidadosas, incluso matarlas de un solo puñetazo en el lugar correcto.

La primera en alejarse del centro de la batalla fue la más pequeña, con su súper velocidad voló a unos metros de sus hermanas, sin que estas pudieran evitarlo, y las observó pelear, mientras intentaba recuperarse. Tenía algunos moretones por todo su cuerpo, que rápidamente se iban desvaneciendo, y su ropa estaba desgarrada de algunas partes.

Mientras tanto las dos hermanas mayores seguían peleando. La Reina Verde llevaba la ventaja, tiraba patadas contra el abdomen de su hermana y lanzaba puñetazos a su cara, la pelirroja no intentaba defenderse, lo único que hacía era esquivar los golpes fatales. La morena sabía lo que estaba haciendo: memorizaba su patrón de pelea, buscando sus debilidades para atacar ahí. Su hermana mayor siempre encontró singular placer en explotar las debilidades de sus enemigos. Inclusive aun si tenía que sufrir mientras buscaba dichas debilidades.

Sin embargo, la Reina Verde, había aprendido innumerables estilos de lucha durante los años y no jugaba nada limpio. Con un puñetazo a la nariz, la tomo de su larga cabellera y la lanzó hacia las piedras de un risco.

La Reina Azul no perdió tiempo y se lanzó también contra la hermana mayor, con sus puños iluminados de energía azul, golpeó a la pelirroja en el pecho y en el abdomen, terminando con una patada en el estómago que mandó a su hermana contra más rocas.

La rubia sonrío, no había algo que amara más que deshacerse de la escoria del mundo. Usando su energía azul, creo un rayo que lanzó contra el cuerpo inerte de la Reina Roja. Sin embargo, la mayor no estaba inconsciente como su hermana pensaba y, en el último segundo, levantó un campo de fuerza a su alrededor para protegerse.

«Impresionante, querida hermana. Has pulido más habilidades que solo congelar todo lo que se te pone enfrente.» La rubia flotó lentamente hacia su hermana caída. «Sin embargo, los poderes quinéticos siempre han sido más mi especialidad que la tuya.»

«También la mía... Pero prefiero los golpes.» Dijo una voz detrás de ella.

Si no fuera porque ella era la más veloz de las tres, habría sido golpeada por el trueno que la morena creó cuando aplaudió.

La Reina Verde frunció el ceño al ver que en un segundo su hermanita estaba justo en frente de ella, un blanco listo para golpear, y al siguiente había desaparecido por completo, para de nuevo aparecer a varios metros de distancia. Era como si se hubiera teletrasportado, la muy perra.

«No seas cobarde, florecita. ¡Ven y pelea!» La morena lanzó rayos verdes de su energía para intentar darle a su hermanita, sin éxito. «¿Acaso el aura de angelito se te ha metido en la cabeza y te has hecho blanda?»

Eso hizo a su hermana rabiar, sabía que odiaba que la llamaran débil.

En un parpadeo, la Reina Verde tenía a su hermanita enfrente, arrojándole un puñetazo lleno de electricidad, pero la morena ya se lo esperaba, por lo que bloqueó el golpe, tomó su muñeca y la arrojó al suelo con tal fuerza que creo un enorme cráter. Usando ella misma su poder eléctrico, empezó a freír la piel de la rubia ahí donde la golpeaba. Sin embargo, la pequeña bruja levantó su mano derecha y con su poder telequinético repelió a la morena, lanzándola varios metros al aire.

Las tres hermanas se detuvieron por un momento a recuperar el aliento. Estaban golpeadas, sangrando y con sus ropas hechas tiras, curiosamente, sus coronas seguían inmóviles en sus cabezas. Primero morirían antes que verlas caer al sucio suelo.

Tanto la mayor como las más pequeña se incorporaron del suelo y emprendieron el vuelo, hasta quedar a la misma altura que la morena. Las Tres Reinas examinaron las condiciones de las otras, midiendo de nuevo la forma de atacar y explotar las nuevas debilidades y heridas que tenían. Sin ninguna sorpresa, la que menos parecía tener daños físicos era la Reina Verde.

La hermana mayor no podía darle esa ventaja. Puede que sus hermanas eran mejores en canalizar sus habilidades quinéticas, pero la pelirroja también tenía otra especialidad que no era el hielo y que rara vez usaba: sus poderes psíquicos. Su cerebro no sólo había desarrollado una gran inteligencia, sino también la capacidad de controlar todo los ámbitos que tuvieran que ver con la mente, en especial cuando se trataba de meterse en la mente de otros y compartir... Su locura.

Sin ningún remordimiento, la Reina Roja dejó que sus tentáculos mentales alcanzarán a su hermana mediana, derrumbando sus murallas mentales, y esta no fue lo suficientemente rápido como para evitarlo. Antes de que pudiera darle el golpe que la desconcentraría, la Reina Verde cayó al suelo, retorciéndose y jalándose los cabellos, intentando deshacerse de ese caos en el que se había convertido de pronto su mente.

Era como un laberinto que giraba a su alrededor, mareándola y aturdiéndole. Ideas sin sentido, planes rotos, sueños muertos, sed de poder, paranoia, miedo, odio y amor vacío, todo se arremolinaba en su mente como un tornado. Un caleidoscopio de incoherencias.

¿En eso se había convertido la mente de su hermana? ¿Esto era con lo que tenía que lidiar cada segundo de su existencia? La Reina Verde no pudo evitar pensar, en un momento de lucidez, que si ella estuviera así de retorcida mentalmente, habría deseado morir mucho tiempo atrás. Simplemente era insoportable tener todo eso dentro de tu cabeza, no poder pensar en algo ni una vez claramente sin que ese laberinto retorciera tu pensamiento en algo sádico, guiado por el miedo o la paranoia, o en algo que simplemente a los cinco minutos dejara de tener significado.

Lo único que evitaba que la Reina Verde fuera consumida por este caos era que ella sabía que está locura no era suya, estaba consciente de que su hermana mayor se había metido en su cabeza, abierto un canal de un sentido que solo dejaba fluir su retorcida marea.

El problema con ese don psíquico de su hermana, era que solo podía compartir su mente con una persona a la vez, dos mentes tomarían demasiada energía de su parte y podría tornarse en su contra al final.

La Reina Azul ni siquiera parpadeo al ver a su hermana caída, ella solo aprovechó el momento para atacar. Sin embargo, había olvidado por completo que usar su poder psíquico no debilitaba a su hermana mayor para nada, todo lo contrario. Sin toda esa locura encerrada en su mente, estaba más centrada, más lúcida con sus pasos.

Pronto sus movimientos, que antes habían sido solo en defensa, se tornaron en ataques. Por muy rápida que fuera la rubia, no podía vencerla, debido a que esta ya había memorizado su patrón de pelea y sabía sus movimientos mucho antes de que los hiciera.

Desesperada, la Reina Azul recurrió también a sus poderes psíquicos. Los suyos no estaban tan desarrollados como los de su hermana mayor, si la Reina Roja era una presencia fantasma en tu cabeza que podía deslizarse sin dejar ningún rastro, a menos que conocieras su esencia mental y supieras dónde buscar, la rubia era como una estampida de elefantes ruidosos y brusca, hacía sonar toda las alarmas de tu mente con su intromisión, era imposible no darse cuenta que ella estaba dentro. Pero en estos momentos, lo que menos le interesaba era ser discreta.

Antes de que la pelirroja pudiera contraatacarla en el plano mental, la rubia corto el canal que la unía con la Reina Verde, no antes de que su hermana le diera un puñetazo en la nariz, tan fuerte que la mandó volando hacia las rocas de un risco.

La Reina Roja se quedó aturdida y mareada en el cielo. Su mente había sido abrumada por la repentina y brusca oleada de pensamientos que la invadió. De nuevo su locura volvía a llenarla, era como si antes hubiera estado fluyendo por un canal y cuando fue cortado bruscamente, todo regreso a ella de golpe, inundándolo todo como un tsunami.

Por su parte, la Reina Azul se levantó con piernas temblorosas del suelo, su cara dolía y sentía varias partes de su cuerpo pegajosas y mojadas por la sangre. Le costaba mucho recuperar su respiración, sabía que su hermana le había roto una o dos costillas con sus brutales golpes, necesitaba un momento para recuperase... Solo unos segundos para sanar...

«¡Traidora!» Los ojos rosas de la pelirroja brillaban más de lo normal con desintegrada sanidad. Su rostro estaba vacío, lleno de insensibilidad, era como mirar el rostro de una muñeca de porcelana, solo que más terrorífica. «Sabía que ibas a tratar de tomar mi corona... Mi poder... Estas muerta... ¡Muerta!»

«Lo mismo puedo decirte a ti, querida hermana.» Dijo con sarcasmo y odio mientras intentaba levitar. Sin éxito, sus pies volvieron a tocar bruscamente el suelo.

«No, hermanita... En serio estas muerta.»

La Reina Azul no entendió las palabras de su hermana mayor hasta que sintió esa sensación de terror recorrer su espalda... Hasta que la sintió detrás de ella...

Pero ya era demasiado tarde.

Lo último que vio fueron los caóticos ojos rosas de su hermana, cuando la Reina Verde arrancó su cabeza y la lanzó al suelo como si fuera basura. Su cuerpo también cayó al suelo segundos después.

Lo único que se escuchaba en ese pesado silencio que siguió, fue la respiración trabajosa de la morena, intentando recuperarse de su maldita sed de sangre y de la adrenalina que la había embargado cuando decapitó a su hermana.

Se había sentido tan bien, esa necesidad de poder había sido aplacada por un ligero segundo. Sin embargo, una parte de su subconsciente le gritaba: ¿qué has hecho? ¿Cómo pudiste? ¡¿Cómo?! Pero su mente decía fuerte y claro: más. ¡Más!

Aún quedaba una...

«La mataste.»

«No me vengas con puto sentimentalismo, estabas dispuesta a hacer lo mismo minutos antes. Así que ten los malditos huevos para superarlo, hermana. ¡De esto es de lo que se trata el juego después de todo!» Solo una podía ganar. La Reina Verde voló hacia dónde estaba su hermana mayor y se detuvo a solo un escaso metro de ella, sin embargo no atacó, solo sonrió. «Solo el más fuerte ganara.»

Y con eso se lanzó sobre su hermana. Sus golpes eran más brutales que antes, la muerte de su hermana pequeña le había dado más fuerza y poder, el poder de La Reina Azul, así como miles y miles de enemigos y caídos la habían hinchado también con sus poderes. Era parte del juego, a quien mates su poder te llega a pertenecer. Y ahora parecía al fin tener la ventaja sobre su hermana mayor.

La pelirroja solo esquivaba sus golpes con la gracia de una bailarina, no hacía ademán de querer golpear a la morena. Solo saltaba, se agachaba y se retorcía ahí donde un puño o una patada estaba a punto de golpearla.

¡Era tan malditamente frustrante!

Pero no podían seguir así eternamente. Usando una maniobra sucia, la Reina Verde tomó el largo pelo de su hermana y la jalo con él, hasta que su cara conectó con su rodilla. La morena sonrío salvajemente cuando escucho el sonido de huesos romperse.

La Reina Roja se alejó con la nariz llena de sangre y chueca, el color morado estaba empezando a aparecer en su ojo derecho. Pero a pesar de su horrible y, sin lugar a dudas, dolorosa apariencia, su rostro seguía insensible y su voz era fría cuando dijo, como si nunca hubieran interrumpido la conversación:

«Tú siempre fuiste la más fuerte de todas _, sestra_.» La pelirroja se acomodó su nariz rota, ningún sonido de dolor salió de ella cuando sonó el _crack_ de los huesos volviendo a su lugar original.

¡Demasiada platica! La Reina Verde volvió a lanzarse sobre la pelirroja, inflada de orgullo ante sus palabras. Al fin la presumida, engreída, mandona y codiciosa de su hermana mayor admitía su superioridad por sobre todas.

Este juego ya tenía un ganador.

Lanzó de nuevo su puño hacia la cara de su hermana, su poder brillaba con esa electrizante aura verde. Era un golpe fatal, toda su fuerza estaba concentrada en su puño, solo tenía que golpearla...

Sin embargo nunca llegó a tocar a su hermana, debido a que esta interceptó su puño con la mano, bloqueando el asalto. La morena se soltó y volvió a atacar, de nuevo fue bloqueada por la pelirroja.

«Pero no la más inteligente.» Una patada hacia el abdomen... ¡Bloqueada! Todos sus movimientos estaban siendo evadidos, inclusive antes de que ella los hiciera, tornados en su contra.

Por cada puñetazo o patada que daba, no sólo su hermana se las arreglaba para evadirlas, sino que en el camino la pelirroja le proporcionaba golpes el doble de fuertes.

Su hermana mayor ya había memorizado todos sus movimientos, leídos como si fueran un libro. Nunca debió haberle dado el tiempo suficiente para terminar de analizarla. Era un error que no volvería a cometer.

Tenía que cambiar el estilo de lucha, tenía que...

«Ya es tarde.» Dijo la Reina Roja leyendo su mente. Su cara ya no estaba vacía como antes, ahora había una sonrisa realmente grande y oscura adornando su rostro. «Eres tan predecible.»

Y con eso la pelirroja bloqueo el golpe que su hermana le había estado arrojando, se retorció hasta doblar el brazo de la morena atrás de su espalda, haciendo una llave y con un solo jalón... rompió el hueso.

Fue solo un pequeño y agudo malestar, pero el verdadero dolor comenzó cuando la Reina Roja siguió jalando y jalando, hasta desgarrar músculo y tendón... Hasta arrancarle la extremidad.

El grito de agonía cortó la tranquilidad de las montañas como un cuchillo, sangre salía a borbotones y salpicaba todo el lugar.

«¿Así fue cuando le arrancaste las extremidades a tu contraparte? ¿Así se sintió?» La voz de la pelirroja era suave y dulce, como si en vez de estarle causando dolor a su amada hermana, estuviera contándole una historia de princesas felices y caballeros en su brillante armadura yendo a rescatarlas.

Pero esto no era un cuento y aunque lo fuera... No sería una historia con un final feliz.

La morena se alejó de su hermana tambaleándose. La pérdida de sangre era muy alarmante, podía sentir su poder parpadear, su fuerza flaquear. Nunca en toda su vida había sufrido una herida así, y si lo había hecho su hermana menor poseía los poderes para curar cualquier herida mortal. La Reina Azul había sido el Grifo, el ave mítica había sido la forma física de su poder, un ave sagrada de canto tan hermoso como letal.

Por supuesto que su poder había pasado a la Reina Verde, pero no como tal, lo único que hacía el poder de su hermana era aumentar sus propios dones, no le daba ningún poder nuevo, solo la fortalecía.

Ella era el Basilisco, la serpiente que al sacudirse creaba terremotos de escalas monstruosas, devoraba y destruía todo a su paso, envenenaba y mataba tanto con su toque como con su mirada. Ella no podía morir así... No moriría así.

Un aura verde mucho más intensa y luminosa que antes empezó a rodear a la Reina Verde, su respiración se mostraba cada vez más irregular por el repentino drenado de su poder, había algo moviéndose por debajo de su piel, abriéndose camino por sobre su sangre, huesos y músculos. El Basilisco estaba listo para salir...

Muy raras veces ella y sus hermanas dejaban salir sus poderes de esa forma, solo lo hacían en momentos desesperados o cuando en serio estaban muy... Fuera de sí. Ya que si ellas los dejaban salir realmente traerían el infierno entero a la tierra, además de que quedaban completamente vacías, indefensas sin sus poderes, dejando su protección a sus bestias.

Este era uno de esos momentos... El ultimo as bajo la manga.

Sin embargo nunca llegó a manifestarse debido al repentino bloqueo que su mente recibió. Su hermana había usado de nuevo sus poderes psíquicos, esta vez para paralizarla...

¡Hija de puta!

Tenía que liberarse de esas cuerdas invisibles, ¡pero ya! Normalmente podía deshacerse de este truco que su hermana hacía en un parpadear, pero estaba tan débil ahora... No morirá así, no moriría así, no moriría…

 _¡Me niego!_

«Oh, lo harás, hermana.» En ningún momento la vio acercase a ella, pero estaba aquí, escasamente a unos centímetros. Con su mano derecha acaricio la mejilla de la Reina Verde, su piel era helada al contacto, no tan fría como acostumbraba, pero aun así quemaba tocarla. La otra mano se posó en su pecho, justo en el lado donde estaba su corazón errático.

Por primera vez, en toda la vida que podía recordar, la Reina Verde se sintió... Insignificante. Toda su fuerza, todo su poder... Perdidos.

Perdidos por un momento de arrogancia y prepotencia. Perdidos por un puñado de cumplidos que le había hecho su hermana mayor y que ella se había creído. Perdidos por un descuido, por su ceguera. Perdidos...

Como ella.

«Morirás justo así.» Dijo la Reina Roja, su mano brillaba con esa luz rosa mientras traspasaba el pecho de su hermana menor para arrancarle el corazón.

El órgano latiente estaba en su mano, aún caliente, aun palpitando. La Reina Verde miró los excéntricos ojos de su hermana mayor... Esos ojos que alguna vez admiró tanto, esa persona que alguna vez amó más que a su propia vida... Junto con su dulce hermana menor, que ella había aniquilado.

En esos escasos segundos sintió el horror por sus acciones, el dolor y el vacío de la pérdida. Su antigua necesidad de destruir y su ira se habían ido. La irracional sed de poder había muerto... Junto con su vida.

Había matado a su hermanita, a la dulce bebe de la familia y ahora su hermana mayor la había matado a ella. Lo justo es justo...

Solo uno puede ganar...

Una lágrima cayo de la comisura de sus ojos verde jade antes de que esos electrizantes ojos miraran al vacío y su cuerpo cayera hacia los confines del risco.

 _ **Then I Lost It All,**_

 _ **Dead and broken.**_

 _ **My back's against the wall,**_

 _ **Cut me open.**_

 _ **I'm just trying to breath, just trying to figure it out,**_

 _ **Because I built these walls to watch them crumbling down.**_

 _ **I said: then I Lost It All,**_

 _ **And who could save me now?**_

—Lo siento... Lo siento... Lo siento... ¡Lo siento! —la Reina Roja no era alguien que llorara, es más, ni siquiera conocía esa sensación. Había escuchado de ella, innumerables veces, había visto a humanos derramar lágrimas de dolor, amor y sufrimiento, pero ella nunca en su vida había llorado... Hasta ahora.

Mirando los dos cuerpos de sus hermanas, destrozados y desmembrados, hechos trizas, sintió esa presión en el pecho, el nudo en la garganta, esa sensación ardiente en sus ojos y la repentina humedad en sus mejillas. Estaba tan alterada y caliente por la batalla, que ni siquiera su poder podía congelar las lágrimas. Estaba destrozada.

El estupor que le había nublado el juicio, que la había orillado a esto, se había desvanecido en el momento en que le arrancó el corazón a su hermana. Había ganado, su sed de sangre y poder se había saciado... ¿A qué precio?

Las únicas personas que había amado, que la habían amado, se habían ido. Muertas. Para siempre. O al menos hasta que este círculo de sufrimiento volviera a empezar, y entonces... El poder, la locura, la avaricia y la crueldad volverían a iniciar, terminando de nuevo en este resultado.

Ellas tres matando a todos los demás jugadores, reinando este mundo por un momento, hasta que no quede nadie con el poder suficiente para satisfacerlas, hasta que tengan que destruirse de nuevo entre ellas y solo una de nuevo quede de pie.

 _Hasta que de nuevo tú quedes de pie. Tú... Solo tú..._

La pelirroja sacudía la cabeza para deshacerse de las voces indeseadas de su cabeza. No dejaría que la abrumaran, no en estos momentos que estaba lamentándose.

Tenía que hacer las cosas bien, aunque sea solo esta vez. No dejaría aquí los cuerpos de sus hermanas para que se pudrieran en estas solitarias montañas, no... Estarían con ella hasta su último aliento. Cadáveres o no.

Usando su poder, cargó los cuerpos de sus hermanas y los llevo a su hogar, a su pirámide de hielo en el norte.

Ella sabía que en cualquier momento su creador llegaría, él y los otros dioses tenían que coronar al ganador, por lo que, dejando a sus hermanas en los improvisados tronos que había creado junto al suyo fue a cambiarse.

Normalmente la Reina Roja nunca se ponía ropa, es solo una molestia cuando no necesitas el calor que te puede proporcionar. Desde que era niña poco a poco dejo de usarla, le empezó a ser sofocante, sentía que su hielo se derretía con cualquier roce de la tela. Era insoportable.

Pero tenía que vestirse esta vez, era una falta de respeto estar completamente desnuda frente a su creador y sus enemigos.

Mientras se ponía un largo pero delgado vestido color rojo, seguía pensando en sus hermanas, en ese vacío que se había convertido su corazón. No podía creer que en serio lo había hecho... Que en serio había ganado el juego.

Que ahora solo quedaba una reina.

El sentimiento solo se agravó cuando regresó a la sala del trono y volvió a ver la evidencia de sus acciones. La soledad parecía aplastarla.

El frío era su poder, ella era su señora, pero aun así estaba temblando cuando subió los escalones hacia su trono. Se sentó y esperó... Esperó... Esperó... Y esperó...

No quería mirar a sus hermanas, o lo que quedaba de ellas, sentadas a sus costados, por lo que mejor se puso a admirar su sala del trono, toda decorada con los muertos jugadores que ella había matado.

Los había congelado y puesto ahí para intimidar y para recordar que cada uno tenía una historia y tuvo una vida. Una vida que ella terminó.

No se arrepentía de haberlos matado, es más, en algunos casos sintió retorcido placer en haber sido la que acabó con ellos, pero a veces se preguntaba qué pudo haber sido de todos ellos si no tuvieran que cumplir su destino. Si no tuvieran que jugar.

 _El juego lo es todo para ti. La única razón por la que existes, esperar otra cosa es para ilusos. Y tú no eres una ilusa, eres la reina_.

No se le pasó por alto que su mente dijo "la reina" y no "una reina". A pesar de que era la verdad, no podía evitar sentir esa pequeña punzada de dolor en su corazón. Su subconsciente podía ser así de cruel, incluso con ella misma.

Afortunadamente el dolor se fue a un rincón en su mente, porque ese fue el preciso momento en que su creador decidió hacer su aparición.

La Reina Roja nunca había visto al Dios del Caos que se supone que era su padre, nadie lo había hecho, ni siquiera la mujer con la que se había acostado para crearlas a ella y a sus hermanas.

Tzeentch solo era una presencia en la habitación, una fuerza de la naturaleza imposible de ignorar. No tenía forma y a la vez era todo, desde el hielo del palacio hasta algo caliente como la lava, desde la frescura de un día de primavera hasta un diluvio. Él era mar y tierra, cielo y suelo, todo igual y todo diferente. Un auténtico caos de sentidos, emociones, sensaciones y pensamientos.

El Dios del Cambio.

No era una gran sorpresa que al crearlas les había dado sus... Erráticas personalidades. Después de todo: de tal palo, tal astilla, ¿no?

—Felicidades, hija mía —la voz fuerte del dios procedía de todos lados y de ninguno—. Sabía que una de ustedes tres sería el ganador del juego. Nunca lo dudé. Después de todo, fueron creadas específicamente para eso.

Si, ellas fueron creadas para ese único propósito: ganar. Mientras que la mayoría demás jugadores solo fueron escogidos como campeones de los dioses. Claro que se les otorgó poderes, grandes y destructivos poderes, pero una cosa es recibirlos y otra cosa es nacer con ellos.

Aun así, Tzeentch no fue el único que se le ocurrió esa idea de crear desde cero a sus campeones. Otro Dios del Caos, quién sabe cuál, también tuvo esa idea, pero al darse cuenta que el gran Dios del Cambio ya se le había adelantado, había decidido esperar y aprender de la competencia. Para así crear seres específicos para matarlas.

Los contrapartes de Las Tres Reinas: _Tri Vsadnika_.

La Reina Roja no pudo evitar sonreír internamente.

Inclusive el nombre de los chicos era una copia barata de ellas. La pelirroja entendía la razón del título, al contrario que ellas, ellos no deseaban gobernar el mundo, solo destruirlo. Jinetes oscuros, no reyes.

Era muy poco lo que se sabía de ellos. El líder, ese chico de ojos color sangre, no había comandado ningún movimiento contra los otros jugadores, era como si él hubiera querido que las tres hermanas se deshicieran de todos los demás, para que al final solo quedaran ellos seis.

Fue un movimiento muy inteligente, la comandante en ella no podía evitar reconocerlo. Así podías estudiar los movimientos de tus contrincantes, sus fuerzas y sus debilidades, inclusive si tenías suerte podías encontrarte más fácil derrotar al enemigo debido al cansancio que las otras batallas dejaban. Mientras ellos estarían frescos y listos para pelear... Pero aun así no les había ayudado mucho.

Como la Reina Roja le había dicho al Jinete Rojo: la copia no puede vencer a la original.

 _Nadie pudo vencerme. Ni siquiera mis amadas hermanas..._

 _Las que me traicionaron al final._

 _El juego las obligó... Ellas no querían matarte._

 _Pero sí querían mi corona._

 _Solo nos teníamos la una a la otra, siempre. Ellas me amaban, como yo las amaba a ellas._

 _¿_ _Y por eso trataban de asesinarme? ¿Por esa razón las maté? ¿Porque las amaba tanto? ¡¿Eh?!_

—Gracias, mi Señor —dijo la reina intentando reunir sus vagos pensamientos y centrase en la conversación.

—Prometimos un deseo al vencedor —gritó otra voz uniéndose a la conversación.

La pelirroja parpadeo buscando el origen de esa voz. Lo encontró en un montón de personas etéreas y hermosas que de pronto habían aparecido en la sala del trono. Todas esas personas de diferente características y sexos eran Slaanesh, el Dios de los Placeres Descontrolados.

Slaanesh siempre aparecía como una multitud debido a su necesidad de complacerse a sí mismo, ya sea con sexo, asesinato, destrucción, obsesiones, etc. Y todo eso obviamente no es divertido hacerlo solo. Por eso este dios se dividía en varios seres, así podría acostarse consigo mismo, matarse a su mismo en cualquier momento, traer caos y destrucción en diferentes lugares al mismo tiempo y obsesionarse con varias cosas a la vez.

Si... Este dios también se merecía el título de caos total.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres? —dijeron todas las personas a la vez y con la misma voz masculina y seductora.

—No hay que apresurarla, querido hermano —dijo Tzeentch antes de que la reina pudiera decir algo—. Aún no han llegado los otros.

—De hecho, el único que falta es Khorne. Yo ya estoy aquí.

Con el sonido de la voz de la nueva presencia, el salón del trono se llenó de luz, era como si el sol hubiera decidido caer en ese mismo lugar. Ese era Nurgle, el Dios de las Epidemias.

Este dios también era singularmente peculiar. Su forma más común era como la de un rayo de sol con forma humanoide, o a veces como una estrella fugaz, él siempre había sido un ser brillante, amable y gentil, lleno de risa y alegría... Y todo lo que tocaba se marchitaba y moría. Se podría desde al centro hasta el exterior al mismo tiempo. Nada sobrevivía a él.

Y sin embargo él siempre había estado lleno de vitalidad, ¿y la razón? En la muerte hay vida. De un ser en descomposición pueden surgir miles de organismos orgánicos que se alimentan de los restos, la vida en sí no puede surgir sin la muerte.

Nurgle se acercó hacia la plataforma donde estaban los tres tronos y se inclinó, o al menos la Reina Roja pensó que se inclinó. Es difícil distinguir los movimientos de un rayo de luz.

—Muchas felicidades, Reina Roja. Nos has vencido justamente y has puesto en alto el nombre de Tzeentch, cualquier cosa que desees... Será tuya.

 _Mío. Mío. Solo mío y de nadie más. Nadie._

 _Los Dioses no me lo podrán quitar, lo que sea que pida, no me lo quitaran… Pero pueden quitarme la vida…_

La Reina Roja no creía sus palabras de felicitación. Era cierto que este dios era el más suave de los cuatro, pero a ningún dios, no importa si es amable y generoso, le gusta perder.

A ninguno. En especial a Khorne...

—Supongo que he llegado tarde —hablando del diablo...

El Dios del Odio al igual que Tzeentch nunca se le había visto su forma física real, él siempre se posesionaba de cuerpos humanos, en especial guerreros, para cumplir su sed de sangre. Cualquier persona humana que fuera famosa por matar ya sea en guerras o en asesinatos a sangre fría, estuvo poseída por Khorne e hizo todas esas cosas terribles bajo su influencia.

El odio, la violencia, la sangre y la crueldad eran su especialidad. Inclusive en algunas historias se decía que él era la esencia misma de todas esas oscuras emociones en los demás dioses y que por él se habían creado estos juegos. Para aplacarlo.

La Reina Roja tenía una especial fascinación por este dios, pero sabía reconocer una amenaza cuando la veía y Khorne, era más que una amenaza... Era una bomba de tiempo.

Khorne estaba ahora dentro de un hombre muy corpulento, algunos podrían llamarlo gordo, alto y con una barba muy tupida de color rubio oscuro. Curioso que poseyera barba, cuando estaba completamente calvo de la cabeza. Su armadura de hierro y cuero lo cubría todo y dos espadas largas estaban cruzadas atrás de su espalda.

Sus ojos rojos, la única muestra física de su posesión sobre este humano, estaban escaneando todas las estatuas de hielo en la sala.

No pararon hasta que se detuvieron en cierto chico pelirrojo decapitado. Su gran obra maestra de arte, la había llamado: "Hasta los jinetes pueden caer."

Habría sido una gran lastima dejar que ese atractivo rostro y ese masculino cuerpo se marchitara y pudriera, era mejor de esa forma. No como sus hermanas, que una había alimentado a sus mascotas con pedazos de su contraparte y la otra solo había dejado una pulpa de carne y huesos irreconocibles.

 _Qué tiempos aquellos... Tan únicos y preciados. Tan dolorosamente hermosos..._

 _¡_ _Hay que hacerlo otra vez! Hace mucho que no salgo de caza con mis hermanas. Un día solo ellas y yo, matando y torturando a una patética presa humana..._

 _¿_ _Y si mejor_ ellas _son la presa?_

La temperatura descendió drásticamente mientras la Reina Roja miraba a los tronos de al lado.

Curiosamente ninguno de los dioses comentó nada sobre el cambio de temperatura, tal vez ni siquiera se dieron cuenta. Eran dioses después de todo, cosas triviales como la temperatura no los afectaba.

—Supongo que este chico de aquí es el legendario Jinete Rojo —comentó Khorne.

—Supones bien.

—Tiene tus ojos, Khorne —dijo alegremente Nurgle.

No era una casualidad que lo hubiera mencionado, así como la Reina Roja ni sus hermanas sabían quién era el creador de esos chicos, los dioses parecían estar en la misma situación. Cosa que era una desventaja estratégica para tres de los cuatro dioses.

Si sabes a qué dios pertenecen, de cuál proceden sus poderes y fortalezas, podrás encontrar también sus debilidades y vencerlos con más facilidad.

Sin embargo, no era una tarea fácil encontrar al creador de Los Tres Jinetes, cada dios tenía múltiples piezas de ajedrez como tapadera, humanos que se les había otorgado poderes para ganar el juego en nombre de ellos. Excepto Tzeentch, él solo tenía a sus tres hermosas hijas para representarlo.

—Lo sé. Supongo que viene de familia, ¿no te parece, _hermano_?

La Reina Roja no se dejaba llevar por cosas tan tontas como el físico al intentar figurar al creador de los chicos. Todos los dioses en esta habitación poseerían los ojos rojos si se manifestaran lo más cercano a humanos. ¿Y por qué estaba tan segura? Simple. Todos los demonios deben tener los ojos rojos que reflejan las llamas sangrientas del infierno.

Los Dioses del Caos no eran más que eso: simples pero poderosos demonios.

Por algo ella había nacido con ojos rosas.

 _Hija del demonio serás... Y a él te parecerás._

—Bueno, ¿qué estamos esperando? —Dijo Slaanesh mientras hacía... Varias cosas con sí mismo—. Este lugar es muy frío para mí gusto, no quiero permanecer aquí más de lo que debo.

 _Insulta mi hogar. Voy a arrancarle los ojos._

 _Es un invitado._

 _Yo soy la reina._

 _... Reina... Reina de nada._

 _Me rinden tributos. Yo soy la reina de todo este mundo._

Era cierto. Desde el nacimiento de las trillizas, humanos dentro y fuera de lo clanes devotos a Tzeentch, rendían tributo a Las Tres Reinas. Las adoraban como diosas, mataban en sus nombres y escribían sus hazañas. Para así, cuando volvieran a reencarnar supieran todo lo que necesitarán saber para criarlas, para volver a convertirlas en la Reina Roja, la Reina Verde y la Reina Azul. Para que una de ellas volviera a ganar el juego.

 _Renacer. Las tres juntas de nuevo._

Su corazón de . Latido. Latido.

 _¿_ _Dónde están mis hermanas?_

La Reina Roja parpadeo, volteando hacia ambos lados, buscando la ayuda, el apoyo de su única familia... Para de nuevo mirar esos cuerpos desmembrados y esos ojos que una vez fueron brillantes como gemas, ahora vacíos.

 _... Siguen muertas..._

Ella había ganado el juego, reinaría este mundo en ruinas por todo el largo tiempo que durara se vida, daría forma a esta nueva tierra en la que ahora solo vivía el fuerte. La civilización volvería a iniciar... Según como ella se lo indicara.

Tenía un deseo, el otro premio por ganar. Los cuatro dioses le cumplirían lo que ella quisiera, cualquier cosa...

La reina sabía lo que quería, podía hacerse, se haría si ella se los pedía... Pero sería inútil. El juego seguía un curso, el ciclo volvería a repetirse...

Si ella pedía que revivieran a sus hermanas, solo sería para que volvieran a asesinarse la una a la otra, hasta que de nuevo solo una quedara de pie. Eran las reglas y no podía evitarlas... No importa lo que hiciera.

Tal vez si no estuvieran tan corruptas por dentro, tan dañadas y podridas... Tal vez podrían resistir sus instintos... Tal vez...

La muerte es la única salida. Olvidas todo.

De pronto ella sabía que era lo que les iba a pedir. Sería egoísta pero sabía que no podría vivir así y no tendría que hacerlo.

—Quiero no recordar nada.

Todos los dioses en la habitación la miraron, algunos con sorpresa, otros confundidos. La Reina Roja seguía con su vista perdida en la nada, su rostro frío pero su semblante triste.

—¿A qué te refieres, hija mía?

—Cuando vuelva a reencarnar no quiero recordar nada de esto. Ni las muertes, ni el caos... Ni el juego. No quiero... Revivir el momento en que mis hermanas y yo luchamos hasta la muerte... Hasta que solo yo sobreviví. Ese es mi deseo.

No podía culparlos por su ahora justificada sorpresa. Si hubiera sido otro, tal vez hubiera pedido inmortalidad o convertirse en alguien tan poderoso como una deidad. Pero ella no quería eso... No.

Sabía lo que significaban esas cosas. La inmortalidad sería una carga con toda la culpa y la soledad que la asechaba. Con toda su locura. Ser más poderoso, ¿para qué? No tenía nadie con quien compartirlo, con quien probarlo o presumirlo.

No tenía a su familia.

—¿Eres consciente que tu clan te contará las historias y aun así te enterarás de todo esto? —Preguntó Nurgle.

Por un segundo ella no contestó. Solo miró a esos cuatro dioses y hermanos que se odiaban tanto, que querían destruirse el uno al otro... Pero que sin embargo habían estado tan aburridos de la monotonía de la eternidad que habían decidido crear un juego para entretenerse y de paso ayudar a equilibrar a la humanidad.

 _No hay orden sin algo de caos. Y no hay caos sin algo de orden._

—Lo soy. Pero una cosa es que te lo cuenten a que lo hayas vivido por ti mismo y que tengas que revivir la memoria cada día por el resto de tu vida... De todas tus vidas.

Para su sorpresa, fue Khorne el que primero reaccionó ante sus palabras.

—Me parece muy sabio de su parte, Reina Roja —dijo el Dios del Odio mientras asentía—. No hay que agregarle más pesadillas a la locura.

Los dioses aceptaron y cada uno le dio de beber su sangre.

Solo una gota bastaba de esa sustancia negra y viscosa para fortalecer los poderes de los jugadores, pero cuando se combinaba la sangre de todos los Dioses del Caos... La misma realidad podía ser alterada según la voluntad de quien posea la mezcla.

Lo único que tenía que hacer la Reina Roja era pedir su deseo y estaría hecho.

Y así lo hizo.

Sentía el poder de los cuatro dioses correr por sus venas, lo sentía doblegarse a su voluntad hasta que tomó la forma que ella deseaba y se disolvió en la nada. Pero aún estaba ese eco, ese eco que le decía que estaba hecho. Cuando llegara el momento de reencarnar ella, la ganadora, al igual que los otros jugadores, no recordaría nada.

Nada... Hasta que los de su clan le contarán todo de nuevo. Pero por lo menos no vería esas imágenes tan claras como ahora. Sólo serían palabras sin imagines, solo cuentos... Solo eso.

—¡Hemos cumplido tu deseo! —Y con eso la multitud que era Slaanesh desapareció.

Impaciente.

—Disculpa a mi hermano, Reina Roja. Es un poco... Hiperactivo —Nurgle de nuevo se acercó a la tarima y volvió a inclinarse en forma respetuosa—. Espero, en serio, que tu reinado sea largo. Te lo has ganado.

El Dios de las Epidemias también desapareció y el salón del trono recuperó su iluminación natural.

—Aún están aquí... —dijo la Reina Roja a nadie particular.

—Deseaste no recordar nada del juego en tu próxima vida, no ahora.

—Eso podría ser considerado trampa.

—No —los ojos rojos de Khorne se sentían como brazas ahí donde la miraba. Su odio una cosa palpable—. Considéralo justicia.

Él también se fue. Ahora solo estaban ella y su creador.

—Tengo un obsequio más para ti, hija mía.

Una brisa delicada y caliente acaricio toda la habitación por un segundo. Cuando esta se fue Tzeentch ya no estaba, pero un enorme espejo de plata pulida estaba enfrente de ella.

Reflejándola.

No era lo que ella esperaba, pero debió hacerlo. Su creador era el Dios del Cambio. ¿Qué mejor regalo que darle a su hija un objeto que le mostrara como había cambiado a lo largo de los años?

Ver ese gran salto de niña a mujer. De mendiga a reina. De sabia a psicótica. De suave a fría. De inocente a asesina.

Sus ojos rosas brillaban, resplandecían como nunca antes lo habían hecho. El brillo se fracturaba como los ángulos de un diamante, dando como resultado una sombra multicolor de diferentes tonos de rosa.

Era hermoso. Era una locura. Era… un caos.

Sin lugar a dudas, ella parecía la reina que nació para ser. La campeona que fue creada para ser. Ella era…

—Un monstruo…

El reflejo _habló_ en respuesta.

 _La Reina Roja._

—… Una abominación que destruyó su hogar…

 _Hielo, frío y nieve son mi dominio. Son mi hogar._

Nieve empezó a caer, ventisca helada empezó a soplar y picos de hielo afilados como cuchillas crecían de todos lados, enfatizando al reflejo y sus palabras.

—Tenía una familia antes que esto —dijo ella señalando alrededor, sin embargo la mano de lo que debió ser su reflejo no se movió—. Tenía a mis hermanas.

 _Las traidoras se han ido. Solo quedo yo. Acepta tu realidad. Acepta tu naturaleza. Acéptame._

La reina ladeo su cabeza hacia un lado, su larguísima cabellera como lava fluyendo hacia el suelo.

—¿Eres real? ¿O mi locura ya ha alcanzado nuevos niveles?

 _Yo soy tu. Y tú eres yo. Somos una. Solo te muestro lo que en realidad eres... Como todos te ven_.

—Entonces no eres una de las voces que susurran en mi cabeza.

 _Las "voces", como las llamas, son diferentes facetas tuyas. Mías. Nuestra mente está rota... Resquebrajada en infinitos pedazos que piensan y hablan por sí mismos._

La reina asintió ante su respuesta. Tenía sentido.

—Estoy loca.

 _Es mi naturaleza. Odiaría estar cuerda... La gente normal asusta._

—Lo sé... A mí me asustan.

Era cierto. Toda esa gente, todos esos humanos que temen a lo desconocido, que destruyen todo lo que no entienden... La asustaban.

Las habrían matado a ella y a sus hermanas si hubieran tenido la oportunidad.

 _No más. Voy a vengarme de todos esos humanos que intentaron hacerme daño. Este es mi mundo, mi reino... Yo hago las reglas._

El poder de sus palabras era tal que el castillo temblaba, el frío aire empezaba a pesar, parecía como si también estuviera a punto de congelarse. Su pirámide se había deformado completamente, ya no era la obra de hielo pulido que era antes, ahora puras puntas afiladas y rocosas heladas, que caían y brotaban de todos lados.

Su poder era inmenso y se estaba saliendo de control.

«No _su_ poder... Este es _mi_ poder.» La Reina Roja frunció el ceño al espejo, deteniendo toda la avalancha por un momento.

Era difícil, nunca se había topado con tal oposición y fuerza. Era como luchar... Contra ella misma.

 _Eso haces. ¿Por qué luchas contra ti misma?_

—Yo no estoy haciendo esto, eres tú... Lo que sea que seas, la que lo está haciendo. Yo no haría esto.

El bello rostro en el espejo era impasible y la miraba como si fuera un insecto que quiera aplastar.

 _Oh, pero lo haces. Busca en tu memoria todas esas veces en las que te perdiste en el laberinto que es tu cabeza. Busca bien y observa..._ La imagen en el espejo cambio y le mostró varios escenarios oscuros donde estaba ella... Pero no era ella.

 _Cada vez que sucumbías a tus instintos, las voces como les llamas, a la locura, te sentías más viva. Te sentías libre. ¿Por qué? Porque surgía tu verdadera naturaleza._ Yo _surgía._

De nuevo apareció la mujer del reflejo con los ojos de diamante rosa, solo que esta vez no estaba sentada en el trono, ahora estaba parada, desnuda y lo más cerca de la superficie del espejo de lo que se podía creer.

 _Nací del caos. Haré lo que estoy destinada hacer y nadie, ni siquiera tú, niña tonta, va a detenerme._

—¡No me amenaces! —Siseó, pero se aseguró que su rostro siguiera siendo la perfecta máscara de calma que siempre era—. Yo soy la reina...

 _Y asesiné a mis hermanas para serlo. Felicidades Reina Roja, el hielo y la soledad eterna se inclinan ante ti. Ante mí._

El grito de dolor y odio que salió de la reina resonó por todo el palacio, logrando quebrar el hielo que la rodeaba. Esta pirámide no aguantaría mucho más tiempo, tenía que salir de ahí.

 _Creía que era fuerte, pero veo que matar a las traidoras ha abierto una brecha blanda..._

El reflejo alzó su mano y acaricio la superficie del espejo, ahí donde lo tocó el espejo se deformó como si una piedra hubiera golpeado el agua en calma. Y ahí la Reina Roja se dio cuenta que ella era real, no una alucinación de su mente, no un truco. Era real, tan real como ella. Tal vez incluso si era ella misma, su verdadero ser.

 _No te preocupes, ya aprenderás. Seré más fuerte y retorcida que nunca... Solo tengo que renacer de nuevo._

—¿Qué...?

No tuvo tiempo de formular su pregunta, porque en frente de ella el reflejo cambio de nuevo, pero esta vez no le mostró otros escenarios, sino...

Una niña de cabellos cobrizos largos y ojos de un rosa suave e inocentes como el capullo de una flor, apareció en el espejo. Estaba vestida con el mismo camisón que lucía la Reina Roja ahora, solo que en una versión más infantil. Y tenía la misma corona de hielo y copos de nieve, a pesar de que en ese entonces aún no era una reina, solo una niña destinada a la destrucción.

Aún no la llamaban la Reina Roja.

La niña, de no más de siete años, se veía dulce y gentil. No había ese brillo maniático en sus exóticos ojos, solo un destello de aguda inteligencia y curiosidad. Incluso su boca formaba a una suave sonrisa. Era buena...

Hasta que abrió la boca.

La voz que salió de esos labios rojos era la misma que la de la mujer del reflejo: helada y sombría.

 _¿Por qué te empeñas en seguir siendo débil? ¿En seguir siendo esto? Si no fuera por mí habrías muerto mucho antes de llegar al verdadero juego._

—Yo... —Por primera vez ella no tenía palabras.

¿Qué era esta magia? ¿Acaso había sido todo una trampa de Tzeentch para mandarla al borde? ¿Qué era _eso_ en el espejo? ¿Y por qué le hacía esto a ella?

 _Ya te lo dije... Yo soy tu verdadera naturaleza. Y si hago esto es para que aprendas. Aún eres joven, tienes muchas cosas que aprender para en verdad convertirte en mí, pero primero..._

La niña miró directamente a los ojos de la reina, esta por su parte estaba hipnotizada. Era incapaz de apartar su mirada del reflejo de su niñez, por eso no se dio cuenta cuando la pequeña creo una daga de hielo... Que apuntó a su corazón.

 _Madura._

La niña se clavó la daga. Sangre salía de su pecho, escurriendo hacia el suelo, salpicando la superficie del espejo.

La respiración de la Reina Roja se trabó, lágrimas corrían por su rostro al ver el cuerpo de esa dulce niña caer y desaparecer. Había un dolor que oprimía su pecho e insensibilizaba todo lo demás, por un segundo ella pensó que ese dolor era también por ver morir a la niña... Pero no.

Cuando el espejo se aclaró, su imagen volvió a aparecer. Esta vez era ella, en verdad ella. Sus ojos no brillaban, su mente estaba lúcida y no había ni poder ni voces acechándola. Estaba bien.

Luego su vista bajo hacia su cuerpo y se dio cuenta de por qué su pecho dolía tanto. Ahí, en el lado de su corazón, sobresalía un pico de hielo, como los que se habían estado formando incontrolablemente por todos lados.

También del trono habían salido...

Ahora la respiración irregular, las lágrimas y el dolor adquirían un nuevo significado.

En su desesperación, su poder seguía saliéndose de control, arremolinándose como un tornado a su alrededor. El hielo había alcanzado tal punto de frialdad que se rompía en mil pedazos. El palacio que ella había creado se caía, sobre ella... sobre todos.

Pero ya no importaba, su corazón había sido perforado. De todas formas iba a morir.

Era gracioso como su piel era inmune a cualquier espalda u objeto afilado, su armadura de escarcha, a pesar de ser muy delgada, la protegía de todo, hasta del fuego... Pero no del hielo. De su hielo.

Al menos se reuniría con sus hermanas. No tendría que esperar mucho para verlas. Oh, como ansiaba pedirles disculpas por lo que había hecho, como deseaba abrazarlas y decirle que todo estaría bien.

Y lo estaría ya que ninguna de ellas recordaría nada de esto. Vivirían felices en la ignorancia en donde quiera que la muerte las llevara, y luego renacerían y pasarían un par de años disfrutando un poco de la verdadera vida... Hasta que el clan les contara todo de nuevo.

Pero para eso aún faltaban años... Milenios.

En este momento solo sería ella misma por primera vez y abrazaría a la dulce muerte.

—Llévame con ellas...

Fue lo último que dijo antes de que más picos salieran del trono y la apuñalaran una y otra vez. Una y otra vez.

La Gran Pirámide de Hielo de la Reina Roja cayó a su alrededor justo cuando sus bellos ojos rosas quedaban viendo al vacío infinito del espejo de plata.

 _ **I believe that we all fall down sometimes.**_

 _ **Can't you see that we all fall down sometimes?**_

 _ **We all fall down.**_

 _ **I believe that we all fall down sometimes.**_

Ellas nunca recibieron un nombre propio.

Su familia, la casa que le rendía culto a Tzeentch, las llamaban las Tres Hermanas Oscuras, las Tres Reinas, las Trillizas del Caos... la Reina Roja, la Reina Verde y la Reina Azul.

Nunca se dirigieron a ellas de otra forma que no fuera con sus títulos, nunca las trataron de otra forma que no fuera como las hacedoras del Caos. Las campeonas de Tzeentch.

Ellas nunca fueron niñas, nunca fueron amadas. Solo eran entrenadas por su familia, para ganar el juego. Para traer poder y supervivencia a su clan.

Cada mujer que fue escogida para albergar en su vientre el fruto del Dios del Caos, para albergar a las trillizas, era adorada y respetada. Inmortalizada en las historias como las Madres del Caos.

Cada una era fuerte, hermosa, valiente... Y cruel. Los genes perfectos para crear a las tres pequeñas monstruos. La perfecta mano de hierro para criarlas.

—¡Más fuerte! —Gritaba una mujer de cabellos platinos y ojos dorados a una niña de no más de cuatro años de cabellos negros como la noche—. Golpéala más fuerte, _dorogaya_. A no ser que sigas queriendo que tu hermana mayor siga ridiculizándote con sus comentarios listillos. ¿Quieres eso, _moya doch'_?

— _Net, mat'_ —Dijo la niñita mientras seguía usando la cara de su hermana mayor como un saco de boxeo.

Mientras tanto la niña más grande estaba recibiendo los golpes de su hermana menor sin ninguna expresión en su rostro. Sus bellos y extraños ojos rosas estaban completamente vacíos, mirando a la nada, sus largos cabellos cobrizos estaban esparcidos por todo el lodoso suelo.

No fue sino hasta que la morena de ojos verdes le lanzó un puñetazo, que le rompió la nariz, que reaccionó.

El distintivo sonido de huesos rompiéndose es lo que la trajo de golpe al mundo. Había algo extraño en ese sonido, algo característico que la quería hacer... Recordar.

Por instinto la pelirroja usó su poder de nacimiento y cubrió su piel con hielo. Fue solo en un segundo, en un parpadeo, tan rápido que la niña de ojos verdes no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar y detenerse a tiempo de lanzar otro golpe.

Pudo sentir los huesos de la mano de su hermana romperse, cuando esta contacto con su piel ahora helada y escarchada. Un grito de dolor sonó poco después.

La niña de ojos rosas parpadeo, confundida. Su repentina distracción hizo que la escarcha que cubría su piel se derritiera rápidamente.

¿Qué había pasado? ¿Por qué su querida hermana había gritado y ahora se alejaba de ella como si la hubiera quemado? Ella no quemaba, no era su don. Ella era hielo, frío y nieve, nada de fuego. Ese era otro ser, otro jugador, un... Chico. ¡Sí! Un chico... Un chico... Un chico...

Mientras la mayor seguía perdiéndose en sus fragmentados pensamientos, la morena estaba sobándose su mano, intentado concentrar su poder para curarse más rápido, como su hermana pequeña le había enseñado. Pero antes de que pudiera terminar una sombra bloqueo la luz del sol.

La niñita alzó su vista para encontrase con los furiosos ojos de su madre.

— _Slabyy_ — _Débil_ , gruño la bella y joven gitana.

Esa mujer era lo suficientemente joven para ser la hermana mayor de las niñas, pero fue lo suficientemente hermosa y cruel para llamar la atención de su dios y recibir el honor de llevar en su vientre a estas criaturas frente a ella.

Con una fuerza sorprendentemente superior a la de una mujer, a la de un humano, la gitana abofeteó a su hija de ojos verdes.

—Si quieres que te respeten de verdad, no gritaras la próxima vez que alguien te lastime, ¿me entiendes?

La morena asintió.

Odiaba a su madre con todo el corazón y sin lugar a dudas cuando creciera y fuera lo que estaba destinada a ser la mataría. Pero no podía evitar darle la razón.

Gritar era para débiles. Y ella no era débil.

Satisfecha con su respuesta, la mujer caminó hacia dónde su hija mayor estaba aún tirada, murmurando cosas sin sentido.

Típico. La locura de la Reina Roja era legendaria y no había sido olvidada a pesar de los milenios que habían pasado.

Sin ningún remordimiento, ella tomó los cabellos de la pelirroja y la jalo hasta que estuvo en una posición sentada. En ningún momento la niña de ojos rosas se quejó, ella seguía en su mundo, pensando en un chico de fuego.

Lo que la trajo de nuevo al mundo fue el sonido de una bofetada y el repentino escozor en su mejilla.

—Y tú, niña estúpida, ¿qué te dije sobre usar tus poderes en una pelea contra tu hermana? ¡¿Eh?! —No obtuvo respuesta y no es como si la estuviera esperando. Con un suspiro, la gitana se pasó los dedos por su larga cabellera, su expresión suavizándose, solo un poco—. Son hermanas, deben quererse y protegerse siempre. Nunca lastimar a la otra con sus poderes. Cuando llegue el momento, ustedes pelearán, pero será justamente. Como iguales... Como reinas.

Las dos niñas solo observaron a la mujer que en esta vida era su madre.

Nunca les habían tomado mucho cariño a esas mujeres. ¿Para qué? Siempre vendrían otras, diferentes rostros, diferentes colores de cabello y ojos, todas igual de hermosas y malvadas. Todas reemplazables.

Además no es como si esas mujeres las hubieran amado, las trillizas solo eran un medio para un fin. Una obligación que el Clan Amoxis debía cumplir con su dios.

No recordaban nada de sus vidas pasadas, pero sabían las historias, sabían sus destinos desde que empezaron a razonar de nuevo.

Sabían el final.

* * *

Una pequeña niña, de no más de diez años, estaba encerrada en sus cuartos privados. Siempre había sido considerada la más blanda de las hermanas, la más débil. Y puede que tuvieran razón.

Estaba cansada, agotada de vivir incontables vidas que ni siquiera recordaba, pero que todas terminaban en lo mismo: ella y sus hermanas matándose la una a la otra.

Hace mucho tiempo se había dado por vencida intentando leer e intentar recordar cuantas veces había reencarnado, cuantas veces había muerto y cuantas veces había ganado el juego.

Oh, porque ella también había ganado. Había asesinado a sus hermanas de varias formas y varias veces... Y ellas la habían asesinado también.

Parecía una tradición, todas pedían el mismo deseo y siempre poco después de que las muertes de los seres que más amaban estaban hechas, la ganadora se autodestruía.

Aún podía escuchar el eco de sus gritos, los gritos de la mujer que en otra vida fue y gritó, y gritó, y gritó por el dolor de ver los cuerpos de sus hermanas yaciendo ahí... Y el reflejo de lo que se había convertido reflejado en un espejo de plata.

Su grito había sido como nada que alguna vez había hecho, derrumbó árboles, ciudades cercanas, montañas... Y el palacio donde había matado a sus hermanas.

Un palacio que se vino abajo con ella adentro.

O eso decían las historias...

La pequeña niña de ojos azul cielo no podía decirlo con certeza, pero el grito estaba ahí... Dentro de ella. Queriendo salir.

Y por eso estaba encerrada en su recámara en vez de estar entrenando con sus hermanas. No podía verlas... No. Había días más duros que otros. La rubia sabía que sus hermanas también a veces se sentían así, pero ellas eran más buenas ocultando sus emociones.

La más grande con cada reencarnación se decía que era más fría que antes... Y menos cuerda. Ayer había asesinado a su instructor de lucha solo porque desarreglo su bello cabello cobrizo. Eso no era lo alarmante, matar era natural para ella, su verdadera naturaleza. Lo feo había sido como lo había matado: la Reina Roja lo había congelado de adentro hacia afuera, haciendo que desde el centro de sus entrañas salieran picos de hielo por todos lados. Obviamente fue cortado en mil pedazos por eso picos tan filosos como cuchillas.

La pelirroja en todo momento pareció estar en un trance, sus ojos rosas brillando como gemas muertas y duras. Pero cuando los trozos del cuerpo cayeron, su hermana había parpadeado, como si estuviera reaccionando por primera vez a lo que había hecho. Sin embargo, en vez de estar alarmada o confundida por sus acciones, la niña de ojos rosas de diez años había estallado a carcajadas. La primera reacción real que había hecho en años... Y había sido en verdad perturbador.

La mediana de las tres también había cambiado con cada reencarnación. Ahora era más violenta, atacaba a cualquiera que no fueran sus hermanas por cualquier cosa. Muchas veces varios de los hombres más fuertes del clan habían tenido que emboscarla y amarrarla para que parara con su reinado del terror. Y la mayoría de las veces esos hombres terminaban muertos.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió de repente. Nadie había llamado, normalmente esa insolencia se castigaba con la muerte, pero la niña no se molestó en ni siquiera en mirar a la persona que había entrado. No era necesario, ya sabía quién era.

La mujer de no más de veintiocho años alguna vez fue una de las mujeres más hermosas del Clan Amoxis. Seguía siendo bonita con su cabello color chocolate y sus ojos violetas, pero su pálido rostro ahora se veía deformado por una enorme cicatriz que atravesaba su frente, ojo derecho, nariz y boca.

Un regalo de la Reina Verde y su cuchillo.

Su gran hazaña, lo que decía que ya ni siquiera su propia madre estaba a salvo de su ira. Sin embargo, esta mujer se lo había ganado por amenazar a la rubia. No fue una gran amenaza, debía decir, pero su hermana la había oído y no lo tomó muy bien.

Su hermana incluso se había asegurado que la herida estuviera tan contaminada de su veneno que nunca, nunca pudiera cicatrizar bien.

—¿Por qué no estás entrenando, dulzura? —la última palabra sonó más como un insulto que como algo cariñoso.

Sin embargo, a la niña no le importaba. Sus palabras eran solo cosas vacías, dichas por el miedo. Y qué bueno que le temía, debía hacerlo. Escoria como ella debía inclinarse ante la majestuosidad de su divinidad.

—Porque no quiero, madre.

—¿Por qué? ¿Te estás volviendo blanda otra vez?

Tenía que reconocerle algo, puede que les tuviera miedo pero aun así tenía suficiente coraje para provocarlas una y otra vez. Era una total perra, por algo la había escogido Tzeentch.

—¡Yo no soy débil! —Siseó.

—¿Entonces, por qué estás llorando?

La niña estaba sorprendida mientras tocaba sus mejillas. En efecto, estaban mojadas. No se había dado cuenta que sus pensamientos lúgubres la había hecho llorar. La habían hecho mostrar debilidad.

Estaba tan consternada por su descubrimiento que no tenía respuesta para su madre, por lo que esta, como siempre, se aprovechó de la situación.

— _Korolevy ne plachut_ —las reinas no lloran.

No, si lo hacen. Pero ella no debía hacerlo. Ella no era cualquier reina.

—Las reinas no muestran piedad, pero tú sí lo haces. ¿Acaso tú no eres la infame Reina Azul? ¿La que alimenta a las bestias que tienes por mascotas con mujeres y niños?

Lo era. Ella lo era.

Y no se avergonzaba ni se arrepentía de lo que hacía. Era su deber, esa era su naturaleza, con la que nació y fue creada. Ella era un ángel que purificaba con muerte. Un artista que solo pintaba con rojo. Una domadora de bestias que encantaba y mataba con su canto. Ella era el Grifo, la mítica ave.

No era débil. Era pura.

—Sigue cuestionando mi identidad, madre... —la niña se paró de la cama y camino hacia la puerta, pasando la figura petrificada de su madre— y haré que esa cicatriz que te deforma la cara sea la única cosa bonita que quede de ti.

Con eso la pequeña con rostro de ángel salió y se fue a reunir con sus hermanas.

La Reina Azul, como la llamaban, también había cambiado con cada reencarnación... Para bien o para mal. Autodefensa o destrucción. La más pequeña de las hermanas se había vuelto una combinación de sus hermanas mayores: era errática e impredecible. Psicótica, bipolar. Un momento era dulce y al siguiente violenta.

Pero siempre con una sonrisa en su bello rostro, cálida y reconfortante.

Así era su naturaleza. Ella seguía su papel, así como sus hermanas seguían el suyo y la ruleta seguía girando y girando, el carrusel seguía avanzando en su ciclo sin fin.

Cada miles de años el Caos debía volver a reinar, para eliminar al débil y derribar al poderoso. Para que la humanidad se levantara desde cero, para que por un instante hubiera equilibrio después de una larga jornada de paz... Para entretener a los Dioses.

Y ellas, y todos los demás jugadores que representaban a otros dioses, eran las guadañas. Las diferentes piezas de un tablero de ajedrez de un juego sin fin.

En el que solo uno puede ganar.

 _Y ese ser_ _é yo_.

* * *

Y el ciclo se repetiría una y otra vez, como un carrusel sin fin.

No había nada que pudiera detener este juego. Ni magia ni fuerza de voluntad. Los participantes estaban diseñados para matarse unos a otros sin importar poder o sentimientos.

Las Tres Reinas aprendieron eso con el paso de las vidas, así que dejaron de luchar contra eso. Sin embargo siempre pedían el mismo deseo al final del juego, cuando solo una quedaba.

Olvidar.

Porque muy en el fondo, tenían la esperanza de que su próxima reencarnación fuera diferente, de que algo cambiara que evitaría sus trágicos destinos.

Pero nunca fue así...

No hasta Belladona y Sedusa Amoxis.

 **La verdad no sé porque publique esto... Esto se supone que no vería la luz, pero después de leerlo varias veces y corregirlo aun más veces, y de discutirlo un poco con mi amiga Conno... Pues me dije ALV, voy a publicarlo, jajajaja... Ademas con todo el revoltijo de las historias con las que aun estoy trabajando pero no he podido terminar porque no había tenido nada de tiempo... :'(**

 **Pues nada, he querido llorar... Pero al menos ya estoy de vacaciones y ya puedo avanzar, yaaaaay...**

 **Bueno, hablando sobre esta historia, espero y les haya gustado el** **Prologo, está historia ha estado en mi cabeza por AÑOS, literalmente AÑOS y ya está algo avanzada (aunque no terminada)... Pero le falta correcciones... MUCHAS correcciones. Pero bueno... Veremos como le depara el destino a las Chicas aquí, porque aunque no lo parezca esta será una historia de AMOR. Amor, lindo, inocente, tal vez algo empalagoso amor...**

 **Mi primera vez escribiendo algo romántico para este Fandom sin ningún trasfondo retorcido... Bueno, tal vez no tan retorcido porque #Spoiler, aqui salen Berserk, Brute y Brat (salen aunque no como se las imaginan). Y sí, veremos como me va.**

 **Bueno, eso es todo por el momento. No olviden dejan su Review porque son hermosos de leer.**

 **Los amo, chicos.**

 **Sorceri.**


End file.
